


Грязные разговоры в стиле Перальтьяго (Dirty Talk, Peraltiago-Stylez)

by stary_melnik



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Cunnilingus, F/M, Never Have I Ever, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik
Summary: Пять раз, когда Джейк и Эми говорят о сексе.





	Грязные разговоры в стиле Перальтьяго (Dirty Talk, Peraltiago-Stylez)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dirty Talk, Peraltiago-Stylez](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276701) by [girlyjuice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlyjuice/pseuds/girlyjuice). 



I

Пятничный вечер. Отряд напивается в баре. Как обычно.

— Я никогда... не била преступника по бубенцам, — говорит Роза. Джейк поднимает рюмку водки и одним движением опустошает её.

— Простите, один уточняющий вопрос, — икнув, подаёт голос Эми. Она выпила уже четыре шота, если Джейк правильно посчитал. — Бубенцы — это ведь яйца, правильно?

— И... простите, я знаю, что уже спрашивал, но я до сих пор в замешательстве, — добавляет Чарльз, — мы пьём, если мы делали это или не делали?

Джейк улыбается обоим, слишком счастливый (и подвыпивший), чтобы раздражаться. Ему нравятся их совместные посиделки после работы, даже тогда, когда они не напиваются до чёртиков.

— Да, Сантьяго, бубенцы — это яйца, — прокурорским тоном отвечает Джейк. В основном ради того, чтобы она не узнала, каким милым он считает то, что она не знала об этом. — И Чарльз, когда наступит твоя очередь — ты говоришь что-то, что ты никогда не делал, а те, кто это делал, должны выпить, — он вдруг резко поворачивается к Розе: — погоди. Ты никогда не била преступника по бубенцам?

— Била? Нет. Пинала, да, — Роза усмехается и наполняет рюмку Джейка. — Твоя очередь, Джина.

Джина была поглощена своим телефоном большую часть игры, хотя и следила за ней ровно настолько, чтобы пить, когда это требуется.

Оторвав взгляд от игры на мобильнике — Квутых кексиков, она пристально посмотрела на собравшихся:

— Я никогда орально не доводила другую женщину до оргазма, — промурлыкала она, прежде чем снова вернуться в игру.

На всех опустилась неловкая тишина, казалось бы, взявшаяся из ниоткуда, но Джейк уже привык. Это стиль Джины.

Чарльз и Джейк опустошили свои рюмки, как и Роза, что породило уже другого рода тишину. После того, как она отставила рюмку и слизала остатки с губ таким движением, что, учитывая контекст, оно казалось почти вульгарным, Роза, наконец, заметила, что все на неё смотрят.

— Что? — вопрос задан устрашающе-сексуальным тоном, но ни у кого не хватило храбрости спросить, зачем или когда Роза занималась оральным сексом с другой женщиной (возможно, не один раз?) — так что вопрос закрыли.

— Я удивлена, что ты смог довести женщину до оргазма таким способом, Перальта, — усмехается Эми, окидывая его остекленевшим взглядом. Джейку нравится Эми-после-четвёртой; она смелая и бесстыдная, а её губы становятся ярче и немного больше и... эй, да он, похоже, нехило надрался.

— Почему? Ты сомневаешься в моём сексуальном мастерстве? — спрашивает Джейк, барабаня кулаками по груди как Тарзан. Эми снова икнула и хихикнула.

— Не знаю. Ты всегда представлялся мне кем-то вроде БАХ-спасибо-мадам. Получил, что хотел и до свидания.

Джейк заметил, что она описала его гипотетический стиль занятий любовью только как «БАХ», а не полностью — «ТРАХ-БАХ», но решил списать это на её опьянение, а не на то, что она недооценивает его выносливость.

— Можно получить удовольствие, доставив его кому-то, — просто говорит Роза.

— Ты права. Есть нечто безумно горячее в том, чтобы заставить девушку чувствовать себя по-настоящему хорошо, — кивает Джейк. Если бы он был трезв, он бы на этом остановился, но это было не так: — Чувствовать, как её бедра сжимают тебя. Слышать её стоны, — он наклоняется к Эми, задерживая свой взгляд на её глазах. — Её запах и вкус. Быть настолько близко, чтобы ощутить, как она разбивается на куски.

Он заметил, что лицо Эми покрылось розовым румянцем — даже более ярким, чем цвет малинового щербета в обычном для Эми-после-четырёх состоянии. Она сжимает ноги и покусывает губу. Он мог бы истолковать её действия как возбуждение, если бы это была не Эми Сантьяго — натянутая пуританская ханжа. Его взгляд задерживается на её губах, и да, он, должно быть, слишком пьян, потому что он определенно точно хочет кусать её губы сам.

— Сочно, — кивает Чарльз. Все возмущаются, Джина бросает оливку ему в голову.

 

II

Ещё один рабочий день, еще один мелочный спор о том, кто из них лучший детектив.

— Так, посмотрим. В этом месяце ты не поймал ни одного преступника, Перальта, так что я не понимаю о чём мы тут вообще говорим, — отчеканила Эми, пытаясь завершить очередной дурацкий спор. Джейк мысленно проклинал Чарльза, чьи слова о завуалированном дёрганье Эми за косички не выходили у него из головы; и это знание мешало сосредоточиться на супер-аргументе против Эми.

— Я до сих пор лучший детектив, и я это докажу, — выпалил Джейк, понимая, что на самом деле он ничего не может сказать в свою защиту, но было уже поздно. Она абсолютно права. Она всегда права на счёт него. В этом месяце его голова была забита совершенно другими вещами, и, возможно, скорее всего, у него небольшой спад. Но он всё ещё был отличным детективом и мог расследовать дела.

Эми даже не смотрела на него, очевидно, уверенная, что он больше не вернётся к разговору. Она развернула сэндвич, который принесла на ланч и положила его на аккуратно разложенную салфетку рядом с содовой. Выглядело это так, будто она находится не в комнате отдыха в полицейском участке, а на приёме у английской королевы, и это как минимум. Но именно в тот момент Джейк увидел четыре крошечных синяка на внутренней стороне запястья, и что-то щёлкнуло в его детективном мозгу.

— Ты же сабмиссив(1)! — выпалил он.

— Что?! — Эми выронила сэндвич.

Он сразу понял, что прав. Его охватило знакомое чувство триумфа, которое появлялось только когда он был абсолютно, на одну тысячу отжиманий уверен в своей правоте, не говоря уже о том, что Эми покраснела так сильно, что ему почти захотелось остановиться и не смущать её ещё больше. Но, увы, лучший детектив должен показать себя в деле.

— Первая улика: ты уехала с Тэдди на все выходные, а в первый рабочий день у тебя на руках синяки, — сказал он, осторожно поворачивая её запястья, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть на них. — Я знаю, что ты не заработала их при исполнении, потому что я не заметил их, когда ты уходила с работы на прошлой неделе, и я знаю, что всё, что было на выходных, произошло по обоюдному согласию, потому что когда я спросил тебя, хорошо ли ты провела время с Тедди, ты ответила: «Да, просто замечательно!», — произнося последние слова, он имитировал счастливый голос Эми и, как он надеялся, это не прозвучало откровенно горько. — Улика номер два: в прошлом месяце, когда Джина упомянула, что хочет прочитать «Пятьдесят оттенков серого», ты не только предложила ей свою книгу, ты сразу же отдала её, потому что она уже лежала у тебя в столе.

— Многие женщины читают эту книгу, — отчаянно заспорила Эми, — и это не должно значить, что я…

В ответ на её жалкую попытку оправдаться Джейк только закатил глаза:

— Улика номер три: ты постоянно выносишь мне мозг, напоминая о том, как важно, чтобы все рабочие вещи оставались на работе и что неприемлемо забирать домой любые рабочие папки или снаряжение, но я видел наручники в твоей спальне на Рождественской вечеринке у тебя дома.

— Ты обыскивал мою спальню!? — зашипела на него Эми.

— Едва ли мне пришлось этим заниматься. Наручники висели на спинке кровати. Я не мог не заметить их, пока шёл к ванной.

— Проклятье, — её лицо скривилось в гримасе.

Джейк откинулся на спинку стула и сцепил пальцы за головой.

— И наконец, улика номер четыре: ты ведешь себя как безумный перевозбужденный извращенец рядом с каждым, кто отдаёт тебе приказы. Особенно рядом с Холтом.

— Джейк! Холт мой наставник! Ты же знаешь, что это несексуально! — негодующе воскликнула Эми.

Джейк усмехнулся, радуясь, что раскрыл своё первое дело за последние несколько недель и обнаружил более глубокий оттенок румянца Сантьяго, чем он когда-либо видел.

— Конечно, — засмеялся он, когда Эми пулей вылетела из комнаты. Он взял её сэндвич и принялся жевать.

 

1) В БДСМ-отношениях — обозначение для людей, предпочитающих роль ведомого

 

III

Джейк думал, что достаточно хорошо знает Эми, но по какой-то причине он не догадался, что заключительной частью их второго свидания станет особый Договор.

Ему следовало держать свой рот на замке. Но нет, Джейку надо было сморозить очередную глупую шутку.

Они уже почти ввалились в её квартиру, она прижалась к нему всем телом, и казалось, что дело движется к постели, но он не удержался и пробормотал:

— Я удивлён, что ты не заставила меня подписать какое-нибудь соглашение.

Она отстранилась и подняла на него взгляд.

— Раз уж ты сам заговорил об этом...

Спустя полчаса они сидели в её гостиной и составляли секс-лист.

— Окей, в колонке «да» мы имеем: поцелуи (с языком и без), грудь, руки и пальцы (с помощью правильной смазки), оральный и обычный секс (с презервативом), — вслух прочитала Эми, передвигая ручку вниз по списку. Она сдвинула свои очки на переносицу и посмотрела на Джейка. — Может, ты хотел бы что-то добавить?

Джейк определённо не мог поверить, что всё это происходит с ним. Если бы он был с любой другой девушкой, он бы по-тихому ушёл ещё минут десять назад. Слишком серьёзно. Слишком странно. Пока-пока.

Но это Эми Сантьяго. Поэтому он готов сидеть с ней и составлять чертов список, если это даст ему шанс снова поцеловать её. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы сделать всё то, что она уже перечислила.

— Вопрос, — неуверенно начал он. — Слово «грудь» включает в себя рот, или я должен использовать только этих плохишей? — он помахал своими пальцами перед её лицом.

— Можно и так, и так, или одновременно руками и ртом, — Эми улыбнулась и наклонилась над листом, — я запишу. Так, теперь что на счёт колонки «нет»? Я знаю, что ты достаточно раскрепощён, но есть ли что-то, что тебя сильно отталкивает?

Джейк откашлялся, немного оттягивая время. Он не был уверен в том, как лучше ответить на её вопрос. По правде говоря, в его списке «нет» много вещей, но он сильно сомневался, что Эми нужно говорить о скотоложстве и кровавых развлечениях.

— Не оставляй меня связанным одного. Никаких уничижительных комментариев в адрес Малыша Джейки — это имя моего пениса, если из контекста непонятно. О, и никакого анала, если ты сама об этом не попросишь. Тогда может быть, — закончив свою короткую речь, он понял, что на самом деле остаётся очень мало табу, которых он не позволит Эми сделать с ним, если она мило об этом попросит.

— Записала, — кивнула она.

— Как насчёт тебя? Что будет в твоей колонке «нет»? — теперь и ему стало интересно.

Эми задумчиво постучала ручкой по нижней губе.

— Не смейся над моими кружевными салфетками. Не останавливайся, если я почти на пике. И не заканчивай на простыни. Я только что их поменяла.

Его немного взбесила собственная реакция на её слова. Он не должен был возбудиться от инструкций по сохранению её постельного белья в чистоте. Но одна мысль о том, что он будет рядом с Эми, черт возьми, даже то, как она сказала «заканчивай» — возбудило его настолько, что джинсы стали нестерпимо туги. Дьявол. Ему действительно чертовски нравится Эми.

— Итак, на этом все? — он старался, чтобы его голос не звучал особенно нетерпеливо, но, кажется, не очень хорошо.

Эми просмотрела список от начала до конца, кивнула и закрыла тетрадь.

— Да, давай займёмся этим.

Она даже не успела до конца произнести короткое предложение, как Джейк молниеносно перепрыгнул через журнальный столик и, стиснув её в объятиях, прижался к губам в неистовом поцелуе.

Как оказалось, правило «не-кончать-на-простыни» очень просто соблюсти, если не добраться до спальни.

 

IV

— Эми, ты снова забыла свой вибратор на моей подушке, — крикнул Джейк из спальни. Эми была на кухне и заваривала свой вечерний ромашковый чай.

— Прости, — крикнула она в ответ тоном, отнюдь не извиняющимся.

Джейк осторожно поднял огромный тяжелый массажёр (Боже, даже её секс-игрушки выглядят, мягко говоря, винтажно) с подушки и положил его в верхний ящик её тумбочки.

По правде говоря, это не его подушка — он проводит у неё дома четыре или пять ночей в неделю, но они определенно не живут вместе. Ему просто показалось, что немного странно оставлять свой вибратор на подушке, на которой он спит большинство ночей, вот и все. Это же разумно, правда?

Эми вошла в спальню, поставила свой чай на прикроватный столик и забралась в кровать. Джейк лёг рядом с ней.

— Прости, что так вышло, — снова сказала она, — я пользовалась им вчера и, наверное, забыла положить на место.

— Зачем тебе вообще нужна эта штука? Я же остаюсь у тебя на ночь большую часть недели. А если меня нет рядом, ты знаешь, что нужно только позвать, и я к твоим услугам, — Джейк изогнул бровь и поцеловал её плечо, пока Эми задумчиво потягивала свой чай.

— Пожалуй, мне просто нравится его скорость. Иногда хочется по-быстрому снять стресс, понимаешь?

— И насколько быстро у тебя получается снять стресс с его помощью? — Джейк мысленно оценивал конкурента.

— По-моему, мой рекорд был семьдесят четыре секунды, — конечно, Эми засекала время с точностью до секунды.

Он забрал у неё чашку и поставил обратно на столик, затем полностью залез к ней под одеяло.

— Джейк? Что ты делаешь? — в её голосе слышались смех и недоверие.

— Я уверен, что справлюсь быстрее, чем за семьдесят четыре секунды, — его голос был приглушён одеялом, и, подтянув её ночную рубашку наверх, Джейк показал на настенные часы, — засекай, — а затем склонился между ног Эми.

 

Чуть больше, чем через минуту, он поднял голову от её дрожащих ног и снова лёг рядом с ней, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони.

— И как я справился?

Эми всё ещё тяжело дышала, но всё же умудрилась хрипло произнести:

— Семьдесят одна секунда.

Джейк торжествующе засмеялся и хлопнул в ладоши.

— Да! Выкуси, мистер Хитачи!

 

V

— Должно получиться просто потрясающе. Я много работал над своим страшным голосом насильника, — сказал Джейк. Затем, понизив тон на пол октавы и добавив легкий калифорнийский акцент, продолжил, — ложись на пол и задирай своё платье, сучка!

— Да, уже лучше, — хихикнула Эми. — Тот семинар в «Сундуке удовольствия» оказался полезным, — произнесла она, вставляя в уши серьги. — Только давай в этот раз постараемся чуть тише. По-моему, на прошлой неделе мы чуть не довели моего домовладельца до инфаркта.

Джейк сел на кровать, наблюдая, как Эми натягивает чулки. Боже, ему безумно нравится, как её ноги смотрятся в этих штуках. Немного грустно, что ему придётся порвать их.

— Как считаешь, это оружие достаточно убедительное? — спросил он, прицелившись в Эми фиолетовым пластиковым пистолетом.

Она медленно провела пальцами по стволу. Джейку стало интересно, осознаёт ли Эми, как сильно это его заводит?

— Оно определённо не в списке особо опасного оружия, но ничего не мешает мне притвориться, — она наклоняется, чтобы легко поцеловать его в нос, а затем отстраняется, чтобы забраться в фиолетовое шёлковое платье, просовывая руки сквозь рукава, и оборачивается, — застегнёшь?

Он встаёт сзади и глубоко вдыхает её аромат: лавандовый шампунь, ванильный лосьон для тела, духи с жасмином. Пьянящая смесь всё еще сводит его с ума, несмотря на то, что они с Эми встречаются уже несколько месяцев. Бегунок в его пальцах скользит вверх по спине, пока не завершает своё маленькое путешествие около её шеи. Повернувшись к нему лицом, она ослепительно улыбается.

— Как я выгляжу? Похожа на женщину, которую должны растерзать?

Он берёт её руку и целует ладонь.

— Ты не должна быть готова. В этом весь смысл, — ещё один поцелуй чуть выше — на запястье. — Но выглядишь ты просто великолепно. Как всегда.

Она немного краснеет и легко проводит рукой по его лицу.

— Хорошо, думаю, что можем начинать.

Он кивает и прячет поддельный пистолет в игрушечную кобуру, прикрепленную к его поясу. Затем забирает с кровати маску и чёрные кожаные перчатки.

— Люблю тебя. Готовься, твой мир сейчас перевернётся, — он в последний раз смотрит на неё полным обожания взглядом, затем выходит из квартиры, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Десять. Девять. Восемь... Он старается считать так медленно, как только возможно, но не может дождаться, чтобы вернуться в квартиру и снова увидеть её. Семь. Шесть. Пять... Он натягивает маску и надевает перчатки. Четыре. Три. Два. Один.

Он тихо и быстро вскрывает замок — это часть игры.

Она стоит у кухонной тумбы спиной к нему. Он как можно тише подкрадывается к ней и вытаскивает из кобуры свой пластиковый пистолет. Он приставляет пистолет к её спине, одновременно зажимая ей рот.

— Ложись на пол и задирай платье, сучка, — низко и тихо рычит ей в ухо.

Он чувствует, как она улыбается в его ладонь.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, поставьте "kudos" оригинальному тексту: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276701 ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡


End file.
